The End
by atrumdraco
Summary: There are a lot of changes happening as Harry Potter enters his fifth year at Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most important change is that Harry is no longer Harry, or is he?... Full summary inside...
1. Chapter One: Shadows In A Mirror

**The End**

_There are a lot of changes happening as Harry Potter enters his fifth year at Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most important change is that Harry is no longer Harry, or is he? As the year goes on everyone discovers that nothing is as simple as first thought; including the rise of the most powerful and dangerous being ever to exist…_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it all belongs to JK and associates (who made the movies), if I owned any of it there would definitely be more slash.

**Warnings: **The warnings for this whole, and which shall be found anywhere in the story, are: Strong language, strong violence, scenes of a sexual nature (not sure if it'll be just kissing or if there shall be some lime), contains slash (same sex pairing), sensitive topic/issue, theme and maybe substance use and/or abuse.

**Author's Note:** Right, so I'm working on some new stories to help me with my writers block which I received from Inevitable: Forsaken (evil story) but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop my other wip's, they're just going to take some time. Especially TBP: POS as I seem to have deleted it from my flash drive and have lost the book I was writing it in, please don't hate me! I'll try to remember what I already had written down and keep working on it. In the meantime enjoy and please R&R, please?

**Chapter One: Shadows In A Mirror**

_Mirror, mirror on the wall; who's that idiot you've just caught?..._

Harry was sitting in his room patiently waiting for some kind of sign from Headmaster Dumbledore, to let him know when he could leave the Dursley's and meet up with Ron and Hermione. He desperately wanted someone to talk to for he was scared, not of the Dementors attack which had come earlier that night but of the strange shadows he kept glimpsing in the mirrors from the corner of his eyes.

The shadows had first started appearing on his birthday and only in mirrors, now they seemed to have gotten stronger and were appearing in every reflective surface around him but only if it was his reflection alone that was showing. There were also times when he was convinced that his reflection moved slightly too late or even of its own accord. Which he knew was ridiculous; no-one's reflection moved by itself, still, there were times when this certainty faded, almost as though he remembered something that had happened in the past, though he couldn't think what.

So there he was, wide awake late that night, praying and hoping for help, when he could've sworn that he heard someone calling his name. There was something incredibly haunting and sad about the voice that his heart ached in response to its call. The strangest thing though, was that the voice sounded like his own which was impossible and so with his usual curiosity he decided to see if he could find where the voice was coming from.

On silent, bare feet, he headed out of his room and headed into the hallway, listening intently for the source of the voice that called out to him with such loneliness. He stopped in shock just outside of the bathroom when he realized that it was from there that the, somehow, familiar voice was coming from. Unable to believe that the voice was coming from the bathroom of all places and a little wary, as it was the place where he saw the shadows the most, he entered the bathroom where he once more stopped in shock. The voice was indeed coming from the bathroom and it was apparently his own reflection that had been calling to him.

As he looked on in amazed disbelief, his reflection raised its left hand and placed it flat against the mirror and then just stood there in silence, as though it was waiting for something. Then, as though mesmerized, he slowly walked up to the mirror and raised his right hand to rest against his reflections left. He was dimly aware that he could feel the warmth of his reflections hand, as though the mirror was not there, and then he felt his reflections hand close over his own.

Slowly and carefully, he was pulled into the mirror and all the while he was lost in the captivating gaze of his reflections intense emerald eyes. As he was pulled into the mirror he was faintly aware of strange memories entering his mind; memories of tremendous pain and a great sense of loss. Finally he was within the mirror but like everything else around him this was only a vague recollection, for while he was held by his reflections gaze he had no clear thoughts or control of his own body.

Suddenly and without any warning the hold of the others gaze vanished and he finally registered where he was and with consciousness came the memory of something passing past him and into the outside world. Slightly panicked now, he turned around and beheld the Dursley's bathroom through a square hole that was the same size as the mirror that he had been looking into only moments ago. He registered the trivial fact that the hole was exactly that, a hole that punched through this foggy grey, lifeless place into the real world because he didn't want to face the larger fact that someone who looked eerily like him was standing in the bathroom, watching him.

'What the fuck?' he said softly to himself, stepping up to the hole and pressing his hand up against some sort of smooth barrier which was cool to the touch and stopped him from reaching the hole.

'It won't work' said the other him, amused and Harry jumped at hearing his own voice coming from another's mouth.

'What won't and who are you anyway?' demanded Harry angrily.

'Ah… two easy questions that are easy to answer' replied the other Harry with an amused smile and for the first time Harry noticed the most significant slight difference between them, for the other had rainbow flecks within his emerald green eyes.

'If they're so easy to answer, then why don't you answer them?' challenged Harry.

'I was going to,' replied the other Harry with a chuckle, 'What won't work is your ability to cross back over into this world, you do not remember how and I am Harry Potter.'

'You can't be, _I'm_ Harry Potter.'

'Not anymore, you can live my life while I live yours.'

'It won't work! You're bound to be caught for the imposter that you are!'

'I doubt that for I have all of your memories, just as you do, but unlike you, I remember more.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' said Harry, slamming his fists against the invisible barrier in frustration.

'Perhaps you will remember' replied the other Harry with a mischievous grin.

Then with a wave of his hand the other Harry turned and started to walk away but just before he exited the bathroom he looked over his shoulder and said, 'See you around, my other self.'


	2. Chapter Two: Trapped

**Warnings: **Please see chapter one for these (yay, I didn't do my usual thing and forget about putting the warnings in the first chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Once again I own nudda, GO ME! WOOT! YEAH! I've got to go cry now

**Author's Note:** I wasn't planning on putting this out yet but thanks to the reviews from trooperx (one of my most faithful and favorite reviewers) and missemmett, I have decided to post it now. Don't y'all feel loved? Ciao people (and non-people) and please don't forget to R&R.

**Chapter Two: Trapped**

_Harry explores his new residence and comes to the conclusion that there is no way out…_

Harry stood where he was, fuming silently at the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop the Imposter from taking over his life. Though he was still confident that his friends would see the Imposter for what he was; a fake. Harry stayed where he was for who knows how long, imagining what would happen when the Imposter was discovered. Then, because he had nothing else to do, he decided to explore the strange smokey-grey place he now found himself in. He would also try and find a way out because he didn't trust the other him, there _must_ be another way out! So Harry turned away from the hole that led into the Dursley's bathroom and walked off into the mirror world. As he walked, Harry was uncomfortable with how the landscape never changed; it was always the same unending smokey-grey. The mirror world was like a land of neutrality, for Harry felt neither heat nor cold, no hunger nor thirst and even any tiredness was a dull ache in the back of his mind, easily ignored as he walked no matter that he'd been walking for a while now. Eventually he decided that he had had enough of the constant sameness of the area and he decided to head back to the hole. So he turned to do just that, only to stop and stare in disbelief when he found that the hole to the Dursley's bathroom was right behind him. Harry was completely shocked for he could've sworn that is wasn't there a moment ago.

Walking cautiously up to the hole, Harry was shocked once again when he looked through it and found himself staring at himself. It took him a moment to realize that it was the Imposter he was looking at and not his own reflection.

'Hello my other self, how are you liking the mirror world?' asked the Imposter cockily.

'Let me out of here! No-one's going to believe that you're me!' demanded Harry angrily.

'Really? But you thought I was you' said the Imposter with a smirk.

'I did not!'

'Yes, you did.'

'Really and how would you know?' challenged Harry enraged.

'Because I can read your mind,' replied the Imposter with another smirk before adding, 'I thought you might like to know that the next time you look through that hole that it will show you a different place on this side.'

'You can read my mind?' said Harry incredulous, 'How is that even possible; you're just a kid like me and what do you mean that there'll be a different place when I next look through the hole?'

'I may be a kid but unlike you, I know who I really am and thus I have access to my full powers,' said the Imposter nonchalantly, 'And what I mean by the view being different, is that Remus Lupin and other people that you do not know yet, are coming here tonight to collect you.'

'What? But… they'll see you for the fake that you are and then they'll free me and you'll go to Azkaban or something!' said Harry excited.

'I do not think so my other self, because I am the only one who can pull you out of that mirror and I will not do that at the moment as I do not wish to return to it.'

'You can't keep me in here! This isn't my world and I don't belong in it!' yelled Harry angrily, banging his clenched fists against the invisible shield over the hole in frustration.

'And you think I do?' asked the Imposter incredulous, 'I was trapped in there, against my will, not long after that which is most important to me was taken from me!'

'What was taken from you?' asked Harry curiously, his rage vanishing abruptly.

'That is something I cannot tell you, you'll just have to remember it for yourself. Goodbye for now my other self, I will see you around' said the Imposter cryptically and he turned around and started to leave.

'Wait! Don't go, don't leave me here by myself!' screamed Harry sinking to his knees, as tears started to fall from his green eyes, 'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

'I'm so sorry' said a soft voice full of regret and despair, looking up Harry found that the Imposter had returned and was looking at him with a mixture of empathy and distress.

'How long were you trapped in here?' asked Harry softly, sadly.

'Longer then you could possibly imagine' replied the Imposter with a weak kind of smile.

'How could you stand it?'

'By knowing that sooner or later you would return.'

'How do you know me?' asked Harry perplexed.

'I'm sorry, that is something I can't tell you but, if you like, I can return to a mirror every night and we can talk?' said the Imposter with a gentle smile.

'I would like that a lot, thank you' said Harry returning the smile.

'Very well, I must go now but I will see you again soon' said the Imposter and once again he turned and started to leave but this time Harry didn't panic as he knew he wouldn't be alone for long. At least, he hoped not.

Deciding that he should try and sleep, even though he didn't feel tired, Harry turned away from the hole, which had sunk down to his level, curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Praying that he would sleep and therefore wouldn't have to suffer being alone for too long. It wasn't long before he did indeed fall asleep because even though he didn't really feel his exhaustion he was most definitely tired and as he slept he dreamed…

… It was so dark in the forest that night but they couldn't stop running, his other self and him, because if they did then those that pursued them would catch up. There was one positive side to the forest though, for those that followed didn't have their excellent night vision. So while they may have been having slight trouble within the dark, close foliage of the trees and bushes, those behind were finding it harder.

They knew that they would escape their pursuers once again, as they had been doing for the past three years of their life, but they also knew that if they didn't stop tempting fate then they might not be so lucky next time and one or both of them may be caught. They couldn't help their teasing though, for ever since their fifteenth birthday their darker, more mischievous side had strengthened. It also didn't help that, also since their fifteenth birthday, the wizards and such had decided that they were evil and must therefore be destroyed.

All this hardly bothered them though, for they were confidant in their own power and ability. But, even though they were confidant, they knew that they still had to be cautious; because they wouldn't have access to their complete power and ability until they hit sixteen. If enough of the enemy gathered together and caught them before their next birthday then it was highly possible that they would do something to make them regret all their teasing.

They could hardly hear their pursuers and knew it was because they were losing them and so they laughed out loud in the pure pleasure in being them, not caring one bit if they were heard or not, they would never be able to catch them now! They were still laughing joyously when they burst from out of the forest and found themselves on the edge of a cliff. They stood there for a moment, lost in thought, when they suddenly heard a noise behind them and looking over their shoulders they beheld those who had been following them.

The enemy had caught up with them and they must've used some pretty strong spells to get so close but that didn't worry them. If they thought that they had them trapped then they were seriously mistaken; for they had a secret that they had only recently discovered. So with a wicked grin and wink at those who had been chasing and with a quick anticipatory smile at each other, which showed quick glimpses of black hair and strange emerald eyes, they faced forward once again and leapt with a "whoop" of joy off of the cliff…

… Harry jerked awake, a muffled scream caught in his throat and his heart pounding in fear. The dream had felt so real, as though he had really been there and had really jumped off of the cliff with that other boy by his side. Which he knew was impossible but that didn't stop his heart from pounding or halt the adrenalin rush he'd received because of his fright. It took him a few moments of deep breathing, with his head between his knees, before his body calmed down enough for him to feel fairly normal again. Once he'd calmed down, Harry turned his head slightly to look through the hole, which he'd been leaning against as he calmed down, and was shocked when he found himself looking into someone else's bathroom.


	3. Chapter Three: Unnoticed

**Disclaimer: **I own zippers, everything else belongs to JK, worship her people (and non-people), worship her! Also the writing that is like this, comes from the book and really doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I may pray for it.

**Warnings: **See chapter one, or two, depending on where I put it

**Chapter Three: Unnoticed**

_Harry's friends can't spot the fake…_

So far no one had noticed that he wasn't Harry and that had really gotten him to thinking about the people that his other self trusted. He wondered if these people really cared for his other self and if they did, then why hadn't any of them noticed the small differences that separated him from the real Harry? Even with his other self's memories there were still small differences in his own mannerisms and his looks were slightly different as well. Even his voice and the way he spoke were different to his other self. Not that it really mattered of course, after all, it would ruin his plans if he was discovered so soon but it was still unexpected that they couldn't see the truth that was right in front of them.

At the moment he was waiting for everyone in the house to be truly asleep before he headed to the bathroom to be with his other self for the night. Perhaps he would be able to talk to his other self about some of that which can be done within the mirror world without any of the wards that had been placed being activated? Hopefully Harry, Maker that name would take some time getting used too, had calmed down, for it had hurt him greatly to see the other so distressed. He could not bear to see the other in pain and so he would keep his promise to visit every night, no matter what.

Finally he sensed that the last of those in the house to reach a deep sleep had entered it and so, without a sound, he climbed from his bed and headed for the bathroom. As soon as he got there he sensed that his other self was already there, waiting, and so he shut the door and turned on the light; revealing that the real Harry Potter was indeed in the mirror waiting for him, as well as revealing the look of astonishment on his other self's face at the upper class look of the bathroom.

'Hello my other self, it is good to see you again' he said with a gentle smile and he was glad when Harry looked at him with a relieved grin.

'I wasn't sure if you really would come to talk to me' said Harry, still amazed at how much the Imposter resembled him.

'I could _never_ break a promise to you' said the Imposter with such sincerity that it caused his other self to blush.

'Um… thank you?' said Harry uncertainly, ruffling his hair in his embarrassment.

'So how do you like the world of mirrors so far?' asked the Imposter curiously, amused by his other self's embarrassment.

'It's dull, kind of creepy and is so boring that it has given me a strange dream and I've only slept once' said Harry with a pout and causing the Imposter to chuckle.

'Then I suppose it's time I told you of the fun you can have within that world' said the Imposter with a mischievous grin.

'What kind of fun?' asked Harry cautiously, feeling a strange, somehow familiar, anticipatory bubbling welling up from deep inside.

'You can change the view from the mirror.'

'What do you mean?' said Harry baffled.

'That hole into this world can show a view from any reflective surface, anywhere in this world. All you need to do is either think of a place you would like to see or, if you'd like to see a specific person, think of that person and it will open onto any reflective surface near that person. Of course, seeing as you can't remember, you wouldn't be able to talk to anyone and they wouldn't be able to see you but you can still spy on people and you may even learn some interesting things that you could use to your own advantage' replied the Imposter, with a truly disturbing grin.

'Thanks, but I don't think I'd like spying on anyone.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah' said Harry with a slight shrug.

'So you wouldn't even like to spy on Draco Malfoy? Or Snape? Or even Voldemort?'

'Um… no?' said Harry unsurely.

'Well, it's something to think about at least, right? And if you change your mind you can change the view whenever you want. Also, so you don't feel afraid of missing our talks, if I ever come to talk to you and you're not here I'll call you back' said Imposter reassuringly.

'Okay' agreed Harry softly, wondering if he'd be able to resist the new temptation that he knew would appear that would make him want to see his friends and to even spy on those he didn't trust.

'I'm really sorry but it seems I'm going to have to go as some of those in this house seem to be getting restless in their sleep and they may wake up and find me here. Also, I have to get up for our trial in the morning and it wouldn't do for me to make a mistake from drowsiness' said Imposter regretfully, and his bright eyes seemed to dim.

'That's okay, I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me how our trial went' said Harry with a smile, not noticing that he'd inadvertently admitted that he and the Imposter were connected in some way and thus causing a thrill to shoot through Imposter's system at this sign that his other self would indeed be able to eventually remember what he had forgotten and what had to be done.

Imposter could not believe that the 'good guys' would stoop to such levels to discredit the name of his other self, so they didn't want to believe that that joke of an excuse for a 'Dark Lord' was back, fine, but did they really have to be such arse' about it? First the Ministry had decided to declare him mentally unstable in the Prophet, then they had changed his hearing at the last second, obviously in an attempt to make him miss it, and now they had decided to have his hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot and in the same room that was usually reserved for the nastiest of criminals. Did these people really have such little faith in his other self, their so called 'Savior'?

As the hearing progressed Imposter let his mouth work on automatic as he really didn't need to pay attention to such trivialities as the Ministry tried to make a lot of bogus charges to stick. He did need to make sure that he'd be able to go to Hogwarts though, as that place was a fundamental part of his plan and it would suck if he was expelled, so he made sure to pay just enough attention to see to it that he'd get exonerated. When the Bones woman seemed incredibly impressed by the fact that his other self could produce a corporeal Patronus, Imposter decided he liked her and wondered if she could be useful in the future? With the Minister trying to make his other self out to be a lying, mentally unstable attention seeker, Imposter was consumed by the urge to claim that if they didn't believe him, then maybe they'd like to put him under Veritaserum or something? He restrained himself though as he didn't want Dumbledore to have even the slightest inkling that he wasn't the 'real' Harry Potter. As that would be horrendous for his plans and he was quite proud of the fact that he kept any and all thoughts to himself when the giant toad showed herself.

Finally, after much hackling and disagreements, he was cleared of all charges and was allowed to go, he was greatly pleased by this fact and couldn't wait until he could share the good news with his other self. Mr. Weasley was surprised that he was trialed by the complete court but was also glad that he wasn't found guilty and as they walked towards the floo network they both felt lighter than air with the relief. Their joy was squished flat though when they spied Lucius Malfoy chatting with Fudge.

'Well, well, well … Patronus Potter,' said Lucius Malfoy coolly.

'No, Harry' said the Imposter seriously.

'What?' asked Lucius Malfoy confused and Fudge and Arthur were also looking at him with baffled expressions.

'My name, it's Harry, not Patronus' replied Imposter, knowing that he wasn't acting like his other self but he couldn't help it, there was something off about Lucius Malfoy's aura.

'Riiigght?' said Lucius uncertainly before moving onto more familiar ground.

'The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter,' drawled Mr. Malfoy. 'Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes … _snakelike_, in fact.'

Mr. Weasley gripped Harry's shoulder in warning.

'Yeah, well, I think I'd rather be a snake then a kiss arse, don't you agree?' said Imposter cheerily.

Lucius' cold grey eyes narrowed in contemplation as he examined the boy before him, there was something off about Potter and he was going to get to the bottom of it; even if he had to get his son to spy on the brat for him while they were at school.

Knowing that he may have gone too far, as the three men were looking at him as though he'd grown an extra head, Imposter decided it was probably best to get out of there as fast as possible and with a quick "cheerio, ciao" he was off, barely slowing down so that Mr. Weasley could keep up. What was wrong with Lucius Malfoy's aura and why did he suddenly have the strong urge to blurt all to the pointy faced kiss arse?

As soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place, Imposter went straight past everyone and locked himself in the bathroom. He knew that this could cause suspicion in Harry's friends but he didn't care too much at the moment as his run in with Lucius Malfoy had seriously rattled him. There was seriously something wrong with Lucius' aura and it had unnerved him, there were two possibilities on why this was and while one of the reasons could be good news, the other most definitely wasn't. He needed to see his other self to calm his nerves and to talk to, as it could prove useful and may also jog his other self's memory.

Ignoring the calls of his other self's friends, Imposter turned to the mirror and was little disconcerted when all it showed him was himself. Gathering his composure, Imposter focused all his attention on the mirror and called to his other self and he was quite shocked when his other self appeared in the mirror, clutching his sides and practically howling with laughter. Seeing his other self so joyful made him relax and he felt that all was going to be okay, that soon everything was going to be how it should be.

'Hello my other self' said Imposter to Harry gently, startling said other self slightly, who looked at him with a wide grin.

'Hi' chirped Harry happily.

'May I inquire as to what is so amusing?' Imposter asked with a smile and thus causing his other self to snort with laughter.

'It's n-n-nothing, oh god… can't breathe…, I just decided to test the m-m-m-mirrors' replied Harry, trying to talk and laugh at the same time.

'Ah' said Imposter with an amused smile.

'Why are you here so early, I thought you were only going to come visit at night?' said Harry curiously and then, because he got this strange feeling, he added, 'Did something happen?'

'Unfortunately yes, but before you get too worried I'll tell you that we have been cleared of all charges and thus are going back to Hogwarts'.

'That's a relief, so what's happened?' said Harry, feeling a tension he didn't know he had releasing his body.

'After the hearing Mr. Weasley and I ran into Lucius Malfoy talking to Fudge'.

'That couldn't of been pleasant'.

'Not really but the main problem is that Lucius' aura is off or something and I said some things I probably shouldn't have'.

'So what did you say?'

'Well… Fudge had been blabbering to Lucius and so when I showed up he said stuff about it and mentioned the Patronus but because of the way he said it made it sound like a name. I couldn't help but to inform him that my name was Harry Potter, not Patronus Potter and then he said that the way I kept escaping things was almost snakelike and I said it was better to be a snake then a kiss arse' said Imposter with a grimace.

'That would've been fun to watch,' said Harry with a grin and then, almost as an afterthought, he asked, 'What do you mean by his aura being off? Was it rotten or something and how does an aura go off?'

'That's not quite what I mean,' said Imposter amused, 'There's just something about Lucius' aura that reminds me of the time before I was trapped in there'.

'Oh, so what are you going to do about it?'

'There's not a lot I can do until I've gotten to Hogwarts'.

'Why, what's there that is so important?'

'Something that could allow us to be in the same dimension at the same time'.

'Really? Cool but let me guess, I'll have to "remember" stuff first, right?' asked Harry wryly.

'Mmm, that you will,' agreed Imposter calmly, 'Do you mind if I don't visit tonight, as I've probably worried everyone by coming in here instead of talking to them'.

'Nah, don't worry about it, I'll be fine and I want to have a look around through the mirrors' said Harry with an impish grin.

'Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow night' said Imposter happily, glad that his other self seemed to be acquiring traits that he'd once had. Perhaps they'd be able to be together again much sooner than he thought?

'Right, see you then' agreed Harry with a smile and as he turned to head out of the bathroom, Imposter saw the mirror return to normal as his other self obviously left to watch people through their mirrors.


End file.
